what hurts the most
by Dragon king Esmeralda
Summary: A song fic based off kagami and Aomines relationship.


**** Hi Mieko here! I'm almost finished with one of my favorite animes... *drum roll* ...Kuroko no basket! Thus I can now start writing fanfics about it. Since people seemed to like my poem fics, I'm going to right more of those along with song fics. As always please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Me: I do not own kuroko no basket (otherwise Kagami and Aomine would be a couple) or the song "what hurts the most" by cascade.*****

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

Kagami sat on the edge of his bed with his head in the palms of his hands, occasionally tugging his red locks. He had a stream of hot, salty liquid running down his broken, pale face. A soft sniffle could be heard every few seconds in the small and quiet apartment.

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me

Getting up from his already made up bed, the ace slowly walked (in a forceful looking way) to the small bathroom at the end of the hall. He had to be strong! He couldn't let something like this get in the way of his daily duties, he would only drag the people around him down with him if he did.

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Kagami put a hand on each side of the sink staring at the mirror. His mind began to wonder three days earlier from now.

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue fused in perfectly with enough white to block the sun but still brighten the world. Kagami stared at the tall, blue haired male in front of him curiously. "You wanted to talk Aomine?" A pair of deep blue eyes stared at him intensely making crimson eyes drift to the ground. "I'm breaking up with you Taiga," was the unexpected reasons he got. But the break up wasn't the most shocking part.

It was the monotone voice that was used when it was said. After a couple of minutes of intense silence, Aomine turned on his heel and began to casually walk away as if he didn't just break his lovers heart.

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Thanks to the mirror, Kagami could see the tears falling off his cheeks and quickly brushed them away. No, he couldn't cry. Not because of this.

Kagami gave all of his love to Aomine and yet he threw it back at him. He knew he nagged at times, but only because he didn't want Aomine to be too reckless and get hurt.

He tried so hard to love him.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doing it

The red head slowly put on his uniform before flinging his bag over his shoulder and putting his ear buds in. Locking the door, the ace headed out the apartment and to his school making sure to walk slow.

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

With the blasting music eliminating the sounds of the world, the red haired teen thought about his friends a little. He was sad to say he was sorta jealous of Kuroko for having such a great relationship with Kise. The blood annoyed the hell out of him. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for his friend, but even Aomine and himself didn't have that close of a relationship. Kise always expressed his love to Kuroko and though he never really publicly expressed it back, you could see it in his eyes. Kuroko loved him. Now Kagami would have to sit back and learn to tolerate that love that they openly shared, even if he was broken inside he'd be damned if he ruined his friends happiness.

Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

There was so much that Kagami never really got to ask, which he regretted. He wished he had said everything that was on his mind. He wished had ask the questions that were always eating at him. Like why do you never say I love you back? When we have sex and I tell you I'm not comfortable why do you ignore me. Why do you always come home smelling like liquor and sex? Why do you always beat me when your mad?

His heart sunk even lower. If he had asked all these questions sooner he probably wouldn't be so heartbroken! He would have realized sooner that he was being used and left. In the end...this was all his fault. No one to blame but himself.

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

As his coach told them the game plan for the first quarter, Kagami could help but look back at the huge blob of black and red at the other side of the court. At that very moment the opposite teams ace chose to look up and their eyes met.

And in that very moment...

Kagami felt his heart go cold.

Aomine...

Was smiling.


End file.
